Talk:Reiryoku (Gravity Force)
Is This Page Needed? Is a Reiryoku page really needed guys? I mean, all we really need to do is link it back to the page on the actual Bleach Wiki for further reading. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, not really.. The only thing that actually makes sense is the "Fiction Power Levels" Though that'd perhaps be more useful on The Gravity Force page. Njalm2 16:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed Njalm. Besides, overwhelming spiritual energy is a canon power level, because 's second release is described as such. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Though, now that it is actually made its going to be quite hard to get rid of it, I think that only Admin can delete. Though, we might as well just keep it either how. And provide enough information in order to make it useful. Njalm2 16:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah your right, dude. Only admins can delete articles. There were already two Reiryoku pages on this wiki before this one, so that's why I was asking whether or not it was really needed in the first place. Anyways, it doesn't matter. As you said, all we can do is add to the thing. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll delete it, if you guys want it gone. I, personally, find this page to be adding to the clutter not needed here, so I'd like it if I can delete this. That fine with everyone? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Reiryoku (Tenryu25) has his own page which is where I got the ide but this page is for the Gf not for me. Just to place higher than standard Immense and Vast Spiritual Power in a orderly fashion is my goal with this. So that if people rp with characters like one with Crushing and one with Monsterous Spiritual Power this will allow ones to know which is normally stronger. So please don't delate, but Sei you are the Head Admin and I won't hate you if you do just let me put some work on it first to show you want I mean.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Personally Twilight, this page isn't needed. If you add enough detail into your characters spiritual energy section to describe the overwhelming, monstrous or other such names for spiritual energy, then there's no need for another page describing it when one exists on the Bleach wiki. And If you've already seen Reiryoku (Tenryu25) already, why not just ask him to make use of, 'cause when alls done and dusted, I'm sure they'll be very similar, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 06:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Yup, this is much like what I've long wanted to do with the Kido spells of GF - namely to create a small article for each one of them in much a similiar manner like they do over at BW (on pages such as this one) - I won't though, as that'd fulfill no other purpose than to prettify the Wiki. And it'd be the cause for ALOT of unnessecary spam. Its also like Kenji says; if you add enough information about their Spiritual Power things like this would become unnessecary. And you could always borrow Tenryu's - (I've noticed that most of the Kawahiru's have such Spiritual Power, for instane) : :Well, I would like if it stayed but until and if it is delated I will cont to add to it. Just we have a Soul Society (GF0 page. Just this is so people with out of canon level of power can go to for guidance on which is correct without only using the Standard Spiritual Powe, and the High, Great, Immense, Vast, and Overwhelming levels.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC)